


A Better Ending for Freddy’s

by mikester



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, good ending, i was bored at 7 am and did this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikester/pseuds/mikester
Summary: I took the cannon story, or what I believe it is. And I changed it.I gave everyone the happy ending that they all deserved.. kinda.What would happen though, if the crying child never got bit? If Charlie didn’t die? If Elizabeth was saved?Idk man. That’s why I wrote this.If only FNAF had a happy ending... :(
Kudos: 47





	A Better Ending for Freddy’s

**Author's Note:**

> wow
> 
> So just to clear it up, , ,  
> The headcannons I used for this are probably ones that a lot of people accept? but just to be sure-  
> ‘Big Brother’ : Michael Afton  
> The ‘Crying Child’ : Christopher Afton  
> And ‘Mother Afton’ : Cara Afton-Mele. Cara left William after Chris and Elizabeth died. It’s different here. 
> 
> Charolette Emily was an adopted child. 
> 
> Cassidy Evergren is the Golden Freddy child.  
> Gabriel is the Freddy child.  
> Fritz is the Foxy child.  
> Jeremy is the Bonnie child.  
> Susie is the Chica child.
> 
> Haha Henry gæ.
> 
> There’s more, but they reveal as things go on. 
> 
> Thanks. Yes. Enjoy.

This work is entirely written with headcannons. I recommend reading the notes, as well as taking this all into consideration— This is how I perceive the story of happening, and how I changed it.

“Come on! Push him in!”  
It was a choir of angry teenage chants, all flooding out at random to cover up the loud sobs of Christopher Afton. As his head slowly got closer to the mouth of Fredbear’s, he could feel everything crashing down.  
This was his last birthday party. This was his last day to ever say goodbye to his friends.  
The plushie in his hands dropped down, a small ‘I’m sorry’ echoing out. It was probably hard to hear, judging by how loud his brother and those stupid friends were being.  
This would be it. His soft little head, so close now to the opened jaw of Fredbear the Bear. So close to his life going away quicker than a bite. He could feel his head itch in pain from previous thoughts and agonizing dreams. All of which, the child was bitten by the bear.  
From his perspective, he only saw a demon. A monster with sharp, bloodied teeth. Pieces of flesh and bone stuck in his mouth and jaw, blood seeping from his little eyes that stared down to him.  
This was the end. This was goodbye.  
A final scream, and—

“Michael! Lord, can you not hear me?!” An older man screamed out over the teenagers. He moved all of them aside and out of his way, then his hands reached out to grab Chris’ little torso. He pulled him away from the teens and bear. Saving the child  
from unnecessary doom.  
“Do you have any idea how much trouble you would have been in if he’d gotten hurt?”  
“N-No, sir.” Michael muttered out, the fox mask over his face falling down in shame.  
“Michael, look at me when I’m speaking to you.”  
“Sorry, Mr. Emily.”

The man sighed, and gently rubbed the other boy’s head.  
“It’s alright, do not pull a stunt like this again. Now, go play or something. Don’t bother Chris until it’s time for cake. Okay?”  
“Yes, sir.”

“L-Let me in, you guys! Let me in!” A small, dark skinned girl cried, her little fists pounding on the surface of the glass. Her little heart ached, beating fast as the rain only quickened.  
She was trapped outside of Fredbear’s. And no one would let her in.  
“It isn’t funny! I’m cold! I’m wet! Let me in!”  
The more she cried out, the more several kids and teens only made faces and laughed. Went on with the party, forgetting poor ole Charlie to die outside.

Then something approached from behind. Something tall, slender, fast.  
Charlie didn’t take notice, until it was too late.  
“Charlie?” A soft-toned man asked. His accent was everything. It immediately clicked in the mind who it was.  
“Hello, Mr. Afton,” Charlie sniffed,  
“Can you help me get inside?”

“Oh, of course!” The cheery british man said, keys sliding from his pockets to unlock the back door. “Why were you out here?”  
“They tricked me. And locked me out.”  
“That isn’t very nice. I’m so sorry. I’ll tell your daddy when he gets here, alrighty?”  
“Okay. Thank you again, Mr. Afton!”  
“Anytime, dear.”

Mr. Afton was not sure why he’d opened his own restaurant.  
Mr. Afton regretted it. Oh yes. Yes he did. 

The Fredbear business was growing very successfully. He was proud of his friend. At a rate like this, they would be more successful than Showbiz, and outdo that Chuck E. Cheese place.  
But William felt the need to try and create his own pizzeria place. One with a giant clown, based off his daughter’s design for a toy.  
Many of the design choices he made, were for entertainment. Some had horrible glitches, but as long as kids kept their distances, they would be fine.

William had been so pent up on his paperwork that he didn’t notice his own daughter sneak over the safety line on stage.  
She crept closer to Circus Baby, little hands outstretched to take an ice cream cone. (It dispensed from Baby’s stomach!)  
But as the girl took it, the claw. It malfunctioned. Tried to grab her—

But William was much faster.  
“Elizabeth!” He screamed, pulling the little girl tightly to him as Circus Baby lagged and glitched, eventually going still.  
“What did I tell you, young lady?”  
“Stay away from the robots. I know. But I got ice cream! Which- fell onto the floor. Aw.” :(

William chuckled, “Baby, when I’m done, we can go get ice cream with everyone. Okie-dokie?”  
“Okie-dokie!”

“William, we need to talk..”

This was now months after Circus Baby’s Pizza World had closed. All the animatronics and parts were salvaged to help with Fredbear’s new redesign, consisting of four new animatronics. Freddy Fazbear’s.  
William helped Henry build it. But this time, the suits weren’t detachable at all. They weren’t hollow, either. Nothing could fit inside, other than the robotics and all that shizaz.

“Yes, dear?” The older british man asked, smiling to his wife.  
“What are we doing for Chris’ birthday?”  
“Oh.” Will frowned, “Fuck. I didn’t think of that- what does he like?”  
“That’s the p R o bL e m, William. I don’t know!”  
“Ask Michael, then. He’s closer to Chris than us.”

“...happy birthday, Christopher! Happy birthday, to you!”

The teenager blew out the singular candle on his cake, giggling. It was shaped in an ‘18’. He made it this far.  
Five of his friends all sat with him; Gabriel, Fritz, Jeremy, Susie and Cassidy. Even Charlie and Elizabeth were here, after coming back from their business trip in Japan.  
And Michael. Chris’ older brother. He stood behind Chris, hands resting on his shoulders.  
He was very glad that the prank didn’t go right in 83. There could have been a bad accident.  
None of this would have ever happened. 

The global Fredbear’s and Freddy’s lived on until 2017, then they decided to close all shops and just stay in Hurricane.  
Henry Emily and William Afton were close friends the entire way there. They started together, and finished together.  
William and Cara were happily married until 2013, when Cara decided she wasn’t happy any longer. It wasn’t because of William, or anything else. She was a lesbian.  
Elizabeth and Charlie started their own international business and continued to support their families. The two girls happily lived on.  
Christopher and his friends all made it through college. They stayed close, although some moved away to different states.  
And Michael. Michael Afton, despite his rocky start, grew up to be a mechanical engineer. A very successful one.  
He worked for NASA. 

All of this could have been altered and changed at any point in time.  
But I believe it to have started when Chris died, or was bitten.  
See, if this happened, Michael would have been terribly punished by his father. Their relationship would have been ruined.  
Chris wouldn’t be alive, and William...  
He would have snapped. Possibly.  
That event could have lead to Will accidentally killing Charlie, and realizing it was better to kill those kids and stop them from living a life of pain then keeping them alive.  
So when Freddy’s came around, Will stuffed the kids into suits that he’d modified for them.  
Elizabeth would have went next. And that would have killed William.  
One thing leads to another, and than Michael would be on the search for his father. He dies at SL, became purple from remnant, and continued his legacy.  
Until pizzeria sim, which supposedly ended it all.  
Michael would die peacefully. William would be sent to an eternal hell (UCN), and Henry Emily would have finished what should have never started.  
But then, where’s Security Breach? And Help Wanted?  
Who knows what that has to reveal. 

But. Anyways.  
By altering one point in this story, you supposedly can change the outcome of it all.  
I’m curious if you will do anything similar. What would change? What would continue?  
What would happen? 

bruh please just give them a happy ending i’m  
tired of crying over henry’s lines in FNAFPS aaaaAAA


End file.
